


Happy Wedding

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Allison and Isaac get married





	Happy Wedding

It was Allison and Isaac’s wedding day. All of their loved ones were there. Melissa McCall, Stiles and Lydia, Derek and Christopher Argent, even Jordan Parrish was there officiating the marriage.  
“Hey,” Theo asked. “Where’s Scott?”  
The entire audience GASPED *EMOTIONAL* at the insinuation that Scrotch McCall would be invited.  
Allison’s voice turned demonic. “DO NOT SAYETH THE CURSED NAME YOU BEAST! THOU ART BANISHED FROM THIS UNION!”  
Theo turned on his turbo boost sneakers and sped out of the wedding.  
Parrish clapped his hands. “Begin your vows.”  
Isaac shed 3.49 tears. “Once in a lifetime means there’s no second chance. And I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.”  
Allison smiled to herself. “Make it last forever and never give it back.”  
“It’s our turn and I’m loving where we’re at,” Isaac said.  
They both held hands, speaking in unison. “Because this moment’s really all we have.”  
Isaac smiled, crying some more. “Everyday of our lives.”  
Allison finished his sentence. “Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight.”  
“Gonna run,” he started.  
“While we’re young and keep the faith,” they said together.  
He spoke again. “Everyday,” Allison joined in. “From right now. Gonna use our voices and scream out loud.”  
“Take my hand,” Allison said, and Isaac held her hands tighter like he was Dwayne the Rock Johnson.  
“Together we can celebrate,” Isaac said.  
“Celebrate,” Allison echoed.  
They kissed eachother and said in unison again. “Oh, everyday.”  
The crowd cheered and everyone ran to the dance floor for the reception. Stiles and Lydia danced together, even giving a speech and singing Boyfriend for the newlyweds. Melissa McCall and Christopher Argent did a magic duet and made all of Scott’s baby pictures disappear. Parrish sat in the corner lighting candles with his fire power, and Derek made everyone coffee.  
It was beautiful and for the newlywed dance, Stiles and Lydia sang A Thousand Years from the hit movie series The Twilight Saga, specifically The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1. Everyone had a good time and then Allison and Isaac honeymooned at the Post Office.


End file.
